The Blind Date
by Coraline Morgan
Summary: The Josef & Emma saga, part one. Emma, a 23 yr old freelance writer from Sydney, Australia, is invited by Beth Turner to visit Los Angeles for a week. When Beth innocently introduces Emma to Mick and Josef, she never imagines the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

The Blind Date.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Characters: Josef, Mick, Beth, Emma [original character]

Rating: M Very high level sex scenes, some coarse language.

The Blind Date. Ch 1.

Perhaps it was the jetlag that blurred the details, but it seemed that one minute I was home in Sydney amazed and flattered that Beth Turner had sent me an email praising a recent article I had written for a magazine, and the next moment I was sitting at a table in a very exclusive club in LA, listening to cool jazz.

Beth and I had just clicked and quickly developed quite a close friendship, and I was reassured by her presence next to me because I wasn't quite sure what to make of her two handsome and dangerously charismatic gentleman friends seated across the table from us. I also felt uncomfortable because I could hardly breathe in the stunning black dress Beth had kindly loaned me to wear that night, since I hadn't anticipated a night on the town when I had packed for the short trip.

Although Mick had been charming and polite all evening, still, he only had eyes for Beth. Josef, however, had fixed me with an unabashed and intense gaze as though he wanted to have me for dinner. His attention was unsettling and exciting all at once. Perhaps that's why I felt so flustered.

My long, dark hair suddenly felt hot and prickly against my neck, so with one hand I twisted my hair back and upwards as I fanned my face with the other. The coolness felt good against my neck.

Josef suddenly made a strange sound deep in his throat and I realised that his gaze had shifted from my eyes to my neck. I was accustomed to men staring at my full lips or being transfixed by my cleavage, but staring at my neck was odd. Mick glanced at Josef then gave Beth an obviously meaningful look. She smiled and suggested that we go to the ladies room so I could freshen up.

As Beth and I returned to the table, the two men were having a heated discussion which ended abruptly before I could catch a word that was said.

Mick smiled slightly and Josef reached over and brushed my hair back over my shoulder. "I had hoped that you were putting your hair up," he said with a slightly predatory smile. "You have such a lovely neck, Emma."

I blushed at the compliment and hoped my embarrassment wasn't obvious in the dim light – although I couldn't shake the feeling that the two men could see very well, even in the semi-darkness.

Beth smiled almost smugly at Josef and then said, "Did Emma tell you that she's a _vegan_?"

The smile fell from Josef's face and he turned to Mick. "You told _Beth_ what I said?"

Mick shrugged.

I was used to some strange reactions to my being a vegan but clearly this was some kind of private joke. "Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Usually yes, but I'll make allowances for you," Josef answered.

I was about to comment on Josef's arrogance when Mick suddenly stood up and said, "Emma, you must be exhausted – I'll see you back to your hotel."

Before I could explain that I actually wasn't particularly tired, Josef locked his eyes on Mick's and said, "Don't bother Mick. I'll make sure Emma gets home safely."

However, the four of us stayed at the club for another hour before Beth finally announced that she really did have to get home, although both she and Mick seemed uncomfortable about leaving me alone with Josef.

As soon as Beth and Mick left, Josef reached across the table and ran the tips of his fingers from my wrist up to my neck. I shuddered at his cool touch, which tingled like a mild electrical current. And I suddenly wondered what it would feel like to be touched more intimately by Josef. I shocked myself with the thought, but Josef looked as though he had read my mind as he extended his hand and said, "It looks like you're ready for bed, Emma."

Feeling almost dazed, I allowed him to lead me back to his car.

When we arrived at my hotel, Josef insisted on walking me to my room. Without knowing quite how it happened, suddenly I was asking him in for a nightcap. I am not the kind of woman who asks virtual strangers back to my hotel, yet there was something so compelling about Josef that went beyond good looks and charming manners. He leaned so close I could feel his breath on my neck – which made my skin tingle again – and then he said, "I wouldn't say no to a little drink."

I was inspecting the contents of the mini-bar when I felt Josef close behind me. I straightened up immediately, and he encircled my waist with one arm then pulled my hair away from my neck. Before I could utter a word of protest, I felt his lips brushing my neck ever so softly. Even as I was wondering what I was doing, I turned in his arms to face him. I felt intoxicated by something far stronger than a couple of martinis.

Then Josef moved his attention from my neck to my lips and I stopped thinking at all.

He unzipped my dress and slid it downwards. At that point I remembered whose dress I was wearing and the fact that I had no underwear on because the dress was so slinky that it showed everything beneath. "Wait," I gasped, trying unsuccessfully to simultaneously grab the dress and cover my breasts with my hands.

Josef put his hand under my chin and tilted my face up to his. "You're beautiful, Emma. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Abandoning any remaining pretence of modesty, I let the dress drop to the floor. At that moment, more than anything I wanted to see Josef naked and I quickly removed his clothes.

I gasped and he smiled.

He was very confident and with good reason.

He gathered me up in his arms and carried me over to the bed. With cool hands he slowly began to caress me and every touch left my skin on fire. But I wanted to know if I was having the same effect on Josef.

I pushed him over onto his back and then leaned over him. Beginning at his neck, I traced the tip of my tongue in lazy circles across Josef's chest. When I licked his nipples he moaned, so I moved lower. He moved suddenly and I warned, "Stay still, Josef. My teeth are very sharp."

But he simply laughed at the comment.

I knelt down between Josef's spread legs and ran one long fingernail very gently along the length of his cock. He shuddered and I smiled. Then I leaned over and wrapped one hand around his hard shaft. Very carefully, I then began to lick his balls and as I slowly stroked my hand along the length of his cock I sucked one of his balls into my mouth. After a minute I repeated the action with the other one. I was gratified by Josef's groans of obvious pleasure, and so I turned my attention to the main event.

I began to slowly lick the entire length of his shaft then ran my tongue around the head of his cock repeatedly. As Josef began to writhe in pleasure, I took as much of his cock as I could manage into my mouth and while my hand worked up and down, I sucked with a firm pressure. Sooner than I had hoped, Josef exploded in an orgasm.

I stretched out next to him and waited.

I didn't have to wait long.

Josef propped himself up on one elbow, his hard body pressed against mine. I could feel his renewed erection against my hip. Then with agonising slowness, he began to caress my full breasts with his free hand. I moaned and through half closed eyes I saw Josef smile as my nipples immediately hardened in response to his touch. I arched my back and tried to encourage him to move his hand lower, but he just murmured, "Patience Emma."

With the tips of his fingers, Josef traced a line down my stomach then down one thigh to my knee. I moaned and parted my legs wide in response. And very slowly, he ran two fingers up my inner thigh. I gasped as he softly stroked my tender flesh. And finally, he slowly slid two fingers into my hot wetness. I moaned loudly and rolled my hips upwards to meet his hand.

Smugly, Josef observed: "Well, we obviously won't be needing any K-Y jelly."

Josef was sending me into a frenzy of desire that I had never experienced before with either of my former boyfriends. Somehow he managed to match the rhythm of his thrusting fingers to the rhythm of my beating heart.

Then I heard myself cry out as my orgasm spread from my core in waves of ecstasy throughout my entire body. And Josef continued to slide is fingers in and out – gently now – until I stopped trembling and opened my eyes.

He eased himself over me and kissed me hard on the mouth, before running his tongue down my neck right over my pulsating jugular vein.

My breasts were aching for attention and Josef lowered his head and began to suck first one nipple and then the other. I wriggled beneath his weight and he kissed me softly below my breasts, then on my belly, then before I knew what was happening Josef was running his tongue from my ankle slowly in the direction of my thigh.

He stopped momentarily to alter his position slightly then with both hands he gently pushed my legs further apart. I felt his cool fingers part my lips then Josef's soft tongue darted into my wetness. I gasped and just when I thought that the pleasure couldn't be more intense, I felt the tip of his tongue circle my clit. I arched my back as I gave myself over to Josef's exquisite torture and my second climax radiated throughout my entire body.

Before I could regain my composure, Josef lifted me up and forced me into a kneeling position on all fours. For a moment I feared that he was about to get rough, but he entered me very gently and slowly. So slowly in fact, that I tried to push back against him, eager to feel his big cock fill me to overflowing – but instead I felt Josef's strong hands on my hips holding me steady as he pushed into me and then withdrew again with teasing slowness.

In and out. In and out. Over and over until I thought I would scream. At the point of madness, Josef withdrew completely and very gently rolled me onto my back. At that point he looked almost feral, but he entered me gently again, simply faster this time. I pulled my knees up, aching to feel every inch of Josef's rock-hard cock inside me. I met his every thrust until the line between pleasure and pain grew hazy. Suddenly I felt his mouth on my neck and then I experienced a sharp pain followed by a sense of light-headedness.

Then every thought dissolved as I gave into a rapturous orgasm.

Moments later, I felt Josef drive his cock deeper than ever into me and then he, too, relaxed.

The pain at my throat abruptly ended as I felt Josef first lick and then kiss my throat. When he kissed my mouth I thought I tasted blood.

Alarmed, I tried to move but I felt weak and the room began to spin.

Josef tenderly cradled me in his arms and said, "You'll be alright soon, Emma. I only intended to have a tiny taste but I got a little carried away."

"What do you mean have a tiny taste?" I whispered.

"I mean I'm a vampire."

I fainted.

I woke up alone to the sound of insistent knocking on the hotel room door. "That's the last time I ever drink martinis if that's the kind of dreams they induce!" I promised myself.

Yet even as I climbed out of bed, I couldn't help but be aware of a certain tenderness between my legs and at my throat.

"Just a minute!" I called toward the door where the insistent knocking continued. I threw on a bathrobe and opened the door.

A rather bemused looking delivery boy handed me a huge bouquet of blood red roses. I gave him a tip then quickly closed the door.

The card attached to the flowers simply read: _I'll pick you up at 8pm tonight. Josef._


	2. Chapter 2

The Blind Date. Pt 2.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Characters: Josef, Beth, Emma [original character]

Rating: M Very high level sex scenes, some coarse language, drug references.

The Blind Date. Pt 2.

Beth watched me nervously tug my hair and looked concerned. She had refrained from asking questions until now, but as we waited for our lunch to be served, I could see she wasn't going to hold back any longer.

She reached across the table and touched my hand lightly then after a quick glance at the patrons of nearby tables, her voice full of concern, she softly asked, "Emma, what did Josef do?"

I laughed nervously and said, "Scared the hell out of me, actually."

She looked me right in the eyes. "Do you have a sore throat today?"

My expression was all the answer she needed. She reached for her cell phone. Even hearing only one side of the conversation, it was fairly easy to piece together.

Without preamble, Beth had said: "What the hell did you do to Emma?" She frowned, "Well, since she is my friend and I introduced you two, I think it is my business, Josef!" Another pause, longer this time. "Oh, I know you're not Mick – and I do not push him around!" Beth lowered her eyes and said softly, "The 'willing' part of that description only applies when someone knowingly gives consent." She smiled tightly. "Yes, Emma already told me she's looking forward to your date tonight. Just remember she has to return to Australia in two days." Beth's eyes flared then. "Emma is not a stray cat Josef – you can't just decide to keep her!"

Abruptly Beth put her cell phone on the table. "Josef had to go." She glanced around at the other patrons before returning her attention to me. "It would serve Josef right if I gave you some Black Crystal before your date tonight."

I frowned. "What's that?"

Beth tried to wave the comment away. "It was a bad joke, Emma. Black Crystal is a party drug that would make you feel like ... like Josef does, actually –" She looked thoughtful for a moment; lost in memory "– but it would be way too dangerous for you ... the consequences could be tragic."

"So you know what he is?" I queried softly.

Beth just raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"What about Mick ... is he? ... I'm sorry Beth; it's none of my business."

We were both saved from further embarrassment by the waitress bringing lunch.

Then Beth touched my hand and whispered, "Remember Josef as a sweet holiday romance, but don't fall in love with him Emma – it could never work."

By unspoken agreement, we discussed only work while we ate.

Finally, Beth said: "Would you like to borrow something to wear for your date tonight?"

I nodded.

"I have the perfect, elegant dress for you – I've only worn it once myself. I should be home around six. Come over then."

***

I checked my watch ... again. 7:45. One minute after the last time I'd looked. Nervously, I returned to the bathroom to check myself in the mirror one more time. Beth was absolutely right about her dress; it was perfect. A strapless, form-fitting, burgundy velvet creation that fell straight to the floor; and Beth had insisted on helping me do my hair up in a French twist to make the most of my décolletage.

And even though she hadn't said a word, her eyes had kept straying to the two small holes in my neck.

Finally, she had kissed my cheek and said: "Have a lovely night, and be careful."

The sound of knocking startled me. I rushed from the bathroom and with a trembling hand, opened the door.

Josef smiled and said, "Emma, you are a vision in that dress."

"Would ... would you like to come in?" I stammered.

"You're afraid of me." He said flatly.

I nodded.

"But you weren't last night."

"That was before you told me that you're a ... a ..."

"Vampire?"

I nodded again.

"Yet you are here with me now because your desire is stronger than your fear." Josef sounded smug. He reached for my hand. "Shall we go?"

***

The whole time Josef was escorting me around his beautiful home and telling me about his magnificent art collection, my head was buzzing with the thought: What the hell am I doing here with a vampire? This can't be real.

Finally, he led me into a lavish dining room to a table set with candles, two wine glasses, one dinner plate and a huge platter overflowing with fresh fruit and hand-made dark chocolates.

Josef pulled out my chair and waited for me to take my seat. Then he commented, "I'm not really sure what vegans eat ..." His tone sounded faintly mocking but his smile was genuine.

"This all looks delicious. Thank you very much."

"Would you care for some wine, Emma?"

"No thank you, Josef. I'd like to keep a clear head tonight."

Josef was a very entertaining raconteur and he kept me spellbound while I ate. It felt very strange to eat dinner in front of a man who was only sipping wine.

At least I hoped it was wine.

Eventually, Josef reached across the table and took my hand. "You're trembling," he noted.

I blushed.

He walked around the table and politely helped me to my feet, which was a little challenging in the tight dress. Then, holding my hand, he led me to his magnificently decorated bedroom and straight to the massive four-poster bed.

He unzipped my dress and I let it fall to the floor.

"Oh, you have lingerie on tonight." He sounded disappointed.

"Don't you like it, Josef?" I whispered.

He smiled. "I always like black lace lingerie," he answered as he unhooked my strapless bra. He bent down and kissed each breast in turn – causing my nipples to harden instantly – as he slipped my panties down my legs. He stood back and gave me an appraising look then simply said: "Lie down."

Josef quickly removed his elegant suit and joined me on the bed.

"You're still scared," he commented. "Emma, would it help if I promise not to bite you until you invite me to?"

"Yes."

"Then you have my word."

I looked at him lying so close to me ... but not quite touching me. I decided to make the first move and ran my hand slowly from his face, down his smooth, hard chest and flat stomach to his enormous erection.

Josef half-closed his eyes but remained motionless. I rolled over so that my full breasts were pressed against his chest and kissed him on the neck. He responded by slowly running cool fingers up and down my spine.

And I moaned at his touch.

I licked his nipples and then kissed my way down his stomach until I reached his throbbing cock. I took a firm hold of his shaft and began to stroke him slowly. Then I gently sucked one of his balls into my mouth while with the fingertips of my free hand, I reached to caress the soft skin behind his balls.

Josef's reaction was immediate. But I wasn't ready to let the fun end there. So I placed a firm pressure on the head of his cock with my thumb and squeezed until his almost-orgasm subsided. Instead, I sucked his other ball into my mouth while stroking the length of his cock with my fingertips. Once again, he moaned loudly and I squeezed to prolong his pleasure.

Finally, I took his shaft into my hand and wrapped my lips around his cock. I sucked until Josef cried out, "Emma ... _please!_"

I stroked him smoothly as he came in a great, shuddering rush.

I moved into a kneeling position so I could enjoy the look on Josef's face.

Abruptly, he reached behind me and slid two fingers into my very wet core. I gasped from both pleasure and shock. Then he said, "Well, it's gratifying to know that you enjoyed giving as much as I enjoyed receiving."

The next thing I knew, Josef grabbed me and lifted me up, placing me down again directly over his face. I put my hands against the wall for support when Josef began to suck my soft folds. I began to shake when I felt his tongue dart in and out of my core. But I almost collapsed when I felt his lips enclose my clit and he began to suck hard.

I had never experienced anything so pleasurable before and I screamed "Josef" over and over again as the waves of orgasm jolted through my body.

Before I had a chance to recover and move of my own accord, Josef placed his hands around my waist, lifted me, and placed me down again directly over his erect cock. My core was still throbbing from the afterglow of the last orgasm when he drove his shaft into me.

I gasped, but this time from pain.

Josef whispered, "Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little – you're very well endowed, Josef," I explained unnecessarily.

He lifted me a couple of inches above his hips and held me there, waiting for a reaction.

"Much better ... thank you."

In response, he began pumping his hips vigorously and within moments, I was collapsing with another overwhelming orgasm. Josef came moments later. Then he lifted me off and put me gently down next to him; but he made no attempt to hold me or kiss me.

I was unexpectedly overwhelmed with emotions I couldn't explain to myself, let alone Josef ... even if he had noticed and asked. The sex had been physically gratifying – amazingly so – but emotionally empty. And the bottom line was that I wasn't used to casual sexual encounters and I felt like a slut.

I curled up into a ball and turned my back on Josef. I only hoped that he couldn't sense that I was crying.

"Don't sulk Emma – you came at least as many times as I did."

"If you think I'm sulking Josef, your preternatural senses must be way off."

I felt Josef move closer. He inhaled deeply. After a moment, he whispered, "You're feeling sad ... and lonely?"

Embarrassed, my only response was to curl into a tighter ball.

I felt Josef's hard body press against my back. He had erection, again. But instead of touching me intimately – which was what I expected from him – he laid soft kisses across my back and shoulders and neck. His manoeuvred one hand between my waist and the bed and pulled me closer, while his other hand gently caressed my arm, my side, my stomach, and my lower legs. He was obviously trying to completely avoid the sexually sensitive areas of my body – which was actually impossible because with Josef, my entire body from my scalp to the soles of my feet was extremely sensitive.

Although I still had my legs pressed together, I began to soften and uncurl. Josef took the cue and rolled me onto my back. Then he leaned halfway across my body so that one of my breasts was pressed against his chest, and he covered the other with his hand. Then slowly and tenderly, he began to kiss me.

I began to tremble again.

Josef shifted his position until one of his legs was on top of mine. Then he gently nudged his leg between my knees. I didn't resist. He was still kissing me, and he ran his hand very slowly down my stomach. I could feel he was half-expecting me to stiffen up.

But I didn't.

He moved his hand down to my knee and then began a slow ascent up my inner thigh.

Grudgingly, he stopped kissing me, and whispered, "Are you ready for me now?"

I nodded and he gently slipped two fingers inside me, moving slowly.

I moaned and he responded. "Oh, Emma."

Josef rolled completely on top of me and I reached down to guide him in. He entered very gently and then began moving so softly, almost imperceptibly, in a rhythm like waves washing over a moonlit beach.

I pulled my legs higher and wrapped my legs around his waist to better accommodate his impressive size. Then Josef's lips found mine and I wondered if had actually fallen asleep and was dreaming this lovemaking.

Our tender union lasted for a long time, until I couldn't hold back any longer and Josef gave in when he felt the convulsions of pleasure deep inside of me. As he lay still, I said a silent prayer that he wouldn't break our togetherness now.

"Josef," I whispered.

He opened his eyes and gazed into mine.

I pulled my hair away from my neck and tilted my head slightly sideways.

Josef smiled, revealing long fangs. He kissed my neck and then I felt the familiar – but this time not unexpected – sharp pain. Only this time, a sense of euphoria overwhelmed me.

Quicker than I hoped, Josef released me. He licked my neck twice and then kissed me on the mouth.

"All that fruit and chocolate made your blood very sweet indeed." He smiled.

I smiled.

A few minutes later, even though I was totally relaxed, worn out and half asleep, I was still acutely aware of Josef being inside me and that comforted me. So when he tried to gently pull away, I whimpered.

Josef settled his weight back down and kissed me so tenderly, first on the throat, then on the forehead, and finally on the mouth. He whispered, "I'm here Emma ... everything is alright ... sleep now."

I must have fallen asleep almost instantly, because the next thing I was aware of was waking up alone in the huge bed. I looked around to see Josef dressed and gazing out the window.

I instantly feared I had outstayed my welcome and asked Josef if he wanted me to leave.

"Of course I don't want you to leave!" He smiled and added, "But get dressed and we can go for a walk. It's only 1am. The night is young – like you!"

I asked if it was safe for us to be wandering around at that time of the morning but Josef assured me that he was, by far, the most dangerous predator around.

I believed him.

"May I grab a quick shower?" I asked.

Josef walked back to the bed and climbed in beside me. "I'd rather you didn't shower. The scent of our lovemaking is intoxicating to me."

I blushed but was so grateful that he had used the term 'lovemaking' and not 'sex'. I was under no illusions that our little romance would last, but I still appreciated the distinction Josef had made.

An hour later as we strolled through the cool night air – after Josef had gallantly placed his coat around my shoulders – he stopped me in my tracks.

He tilted my chin upwards and kissed me. When our lips finally parted, he whispered:

"You look so lovely in the moonlight Emma. This is a memory I'll cherish – forever."


	3. Chapter 3

The Blind Date. Pt 3.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Characters: Josef, Beth, Emma [original character]

Rating: M Very high level sex scenes; drug use; some coarse language.

The Blind Date. Pt 3.

I arrived at Josef's only fifteen minutes before he was supposed to pick me up for our date, so I hoped that he hadn't left yet. And even though I had been to Josef's home previously, it looked totally different now. All my senses were so hyper-alert it was almost painful.

Josef's butler appeared confused by my presence but he politely allowed me to enter the house and went to announce my arrival. When Josef appeared moments later his eyes raked up and down and he looked pleased to see me in the same dress I had worn the night we met. But as he moved closer, he inhaled deeply and his expression altered radically. He studied me carefully and then said, "Emma, I was expecting to pick you up from your hotel. Why did you change our plans?"

"I have a surprise for you that would work so much better here than at my hotel," I purred.

"Really?"

Sensing that I had piqued Josef's interest, I took his hand and began to move toward his bedroom. He followed with a look of mild amusement on his handsome face.

When we reached his bedroom, I asked Josef to take a seat. Then I walked to the edge of the bed, turned my back on Josef, slipped the straps of my dress from my shoulders and slowly unzipped the slinky black number. I moaned from the pleasure of the fabric caressing my skin as I let it fall to the floor, and turned to Josef, spreading my arms wide as I did so.

He made a move to get up, but I shook my head and said, "Stay sitting down – I have a very special treat for you."

He simply smiled in response.

I lay down on his enormous bed and began to slowly run my hands over my full breasts. The feeling of my own skin was electrifying. I moaned again and moved my hands in leisurely circles, moving lower and lower until I reached the top of my thighs. Then I slowly opened my legs and began to focus my attention on my inner thighs. My hips began to move involuntarily and my hands found their own way to my centre. I cried out as I slid two fingers into my wetness. As I pumped my fingers, I heard the rhythm of Josef's breathing quicken. Then I moved my other hand to my clit, and my pleasure quadrupled in an instant.

Within moments, orgasmic waves consumed my entire being. I opened my eyes and smiled at Josef.

"Did you enjoy my show?" I asked.

"Very much," Josef replied. "In fact, I give you a standing ovation." He stood up and I immediately saw the huge bulge of his erection straining against his trousers.

I moved to the edge of the bed and sat up. "Let me help you with that," I simpered, staring unashamedly at his crotch.

Josef moved toward me and I quickly unzipped his fly and freed his hard cock. He moaned as I wrapped my warm hand around his shaft and began to slowly pump. I looked up to meet his eyes and then slowly smiled and ran my tongue across my teeth. Josef shuddered as I leaned forward and began to run the very tip of my tongue around the head of his cock.

I felt Josef's strong, cool hands slide through my hair and come to rest on the back of my neck. His touch was exhilarating and I immediately responded by taking his cock into my mouth and sucking hard.

Josef exploded into my mouth and I swallowed convulsively.

When I looked up, Josef was looking down at me with a slight smile. "What have you taken, Emma?" He asked casually, although I had the distinct impression that he already knew exactly what I had taken.

"Just a little Black Crystal."

"I see – where did you get it?"

"From Beth – I can be very persuasive you know."

The truth of the matter was that Beth had no idea that I had swiped some of the drug. I had asked her about it when I had gone to borrow her dress – again – and on a wild impulse had stolen a pinch while she had been answering a knock at the door. But for fun, I tried to give Josef the picture of Beth in my arms, our soft lips locked in a kiss while I ran my hands through her beautiful blonde hair.

The silly grin on Josef's face made me think that he had well and truly picked up on the fantasy image.

Then he extended his hand and politely suggested that I dress so we could go to the jazz club where we had first been introduced.

***

The feeling of the wind in my hair was just too intense; I put my hand high on Josef's firm thigh and asked him to stop the car.

"But we're almost there, Emma." He responded.

"Josef – please pull over!"

He did as I asked, then faced me with a look of polite enquiry.

"Get in the passenger seat," I ordered.

"Emma, you are not driving my car!"

"I don't want to."

"Then why?"

Wordlessly I climbed out of the sports car and waited for Josef to change seats. I watched him hungrily as he unhurriedly moved into the passenger seat. As soon as he was settled, I pulled my tight dress up to the top of my thighs and straddled his lap.

He placed his strong hands on my hips and said, "Emma, what are you doing?"

"I want you Josef," I breathed as I leaned close to kiss him. He reacted passionately to the kiss as I thrust my hands between us to gain access to his fly.

He pulled away then and said, "Emma, this is awfully public!"

"Then let everyone watch!" I laughed as I took one of Josef's hands and guided him under my dress. I was naked underneath so he had complete access to my wet core. Without another word, Josef slid two fingers inside of me and I threw my head back and moaned with pleasure. I released his rock hard cock from its fabric prison and deftly raised and then lowered myself so that Josef's impressive size filled me immediately.

Josef put his powerful arms around me for support and I rested my hands lightly on his shoulders. Within a minute I was screaming in ecstasy and Josef came moments later.

He looked at me with a quizzical expression and said, "May we go to the jazz club now?"

I nodded, climbed out of the car, straightened my clothes and waited for Josef to resume the driver's seat.

***

In the club, the heady combination of the dim lighting, smooth jazz and icy martini ignited my passions once again. I stood up and reached for Josef's hand.

"Come with me!" I demanded. And Josef followed.

When we reached the door to the men's bathroom, I pushed Josef inside.

"Emma this is the men's room." Josef stated flatly.

My only response was to slide my dress up to my waist and approach Josef impatiently. While his hands remained at his sides and his face remained cool, I undid his trousers and let them fall around his knees. He was erect again. Then I placed my hands on his shoulders and jumped, locking my legs around his hips.

Finally Josef responded by slamming me up against the wall and thrusting powerfully.

I screamed without reservation.

The door opened and my eyes met those of a man who gasped in shock and quickly retreated.

I simply laughed. Then Josef and I both shuddered to a climax together.

He gently lifted me off his still erect cock and held me around the waist until he was sure that I had regained my footing in my stiletto heels.

Josef looked right into my eyes and said, "Thank you." Then he pulled my dress down over my hips and quickly pulled up his trousers, tucked in his shirt and rearranged his tie. He took a step away from me and spoke in an even, business like tone. "Emma, why don't you go next door to the ladies room and freshen up a bit?"

"But I thought you liked the scent of our love-making?" I whispered, stepping forward and searching his face for any trace of emotion.

"Emma," he responded coolly, "the Black Crystal has unearthed a less than charming side to your personality. And we haven't made love all night – we've been fucking!"

Stung by Josef's words, I retreated to the ladies room. Sometimes the truth hurts.

When I returned to the table, Josef had already ordered me another martini, and he smiled at me as though nothing unusual had taken place. We stayed on for two more hours until even the most dedicated night owls had started to drift home.

Finally, Josef turned to me with a smile and said, "Time we were going, Emma."

He held my hand as I stood up – slightly unsteadily – and then took my arm as we walked back to his car. The cold night air had an instantly sobering effect on me and I slumped down in the passenger seat, gazing anywhere except in Josef's direction. Not one word was exchanged between us until Josef pulled into his garage. Even then, he simply turned to me and asked, "Would you like to come in Emma?"

Unable to meet Josef's gaze, I merely nodded.

Once we were inside, I asked if it would be alright if I had a shower. And Josef – ever the charming host – quickly supplied me with several large, fluffy towels.

I stayed under the hot water for a long time. I was trying to washaway the remainder of the drug as well as the memory of my slutty behaviour. I had only wanted to make our last night together special – memorable – and I had succeeded for the worst possible reasons. Eventually, reluctantly, I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. The towels were obviously expensive and wonderfully soft. I wrapped a towel around my wet hair and then rubbed myself briskly until my skin tingled.

The effects of the alcohol and the Black Crystal had completely worn off and I was left wondering how to face Josef. I hung the towels up, took a deep breath and walked back into his bedroom and found it empty. I assumed that Josef had left me in favour of his freezer, and I wasn't surprised.

Not knowing what else to do, I slipped into bed and waited for morning.

Yet after what seemed like an eternity, Josef returned and looked at me enquiringly.

"How are you feeling now Emma?" he asked solicitously. "You look more yourself now."

"I feel more myself now, thank you," I responded. But I still couldn't bear to meet Josef's steady gaze, and instead pretended to examine the Egyptian cotton sheets.

I felt Josef's weight on the bed next to me as he climbed in. He turned towards me and tried to pull the sheets down to expose my breasts. I grabbed the sheet and held tight – even though I wondered what on earth I had to be modest about considering my drug-addled behaviour earlier in the night.

Josef smiled warmly then and said, "That's my Emma." Then he gathered me in his arms and lifted me onto his lap, pulling the sheet back up to cover my breasts as he did so. Gently, slowly, tenderly, he kissed me. With one arm behind my back to support me, he ran his other hand up to my face and then slipped his hand around my neck.

We kissed for a long time; until I placed my hand over Josef's and encouraged him to lower his hand to cup my breast. I knew that there would be no showing off the sexual repertoire this time.

For the first time that night, we would make love.

Josef gently laid me down on the bed and I stretched out with a sigh. He began to caress me with his strong, cool hands. I closed my eyes and sighed. Then I felt his soft lips against my breasts, teasing my sensitive nipples into rosy peaks. His hand slowly drifted downwards and ran along the length of one thigh, coming to rest on my knee. In response I relaxed my legs and his hand began a slow ascent towards my centre. His cool fingers found my core wet and aching to be touched. He slid two fingers inside of me and began to move ever so tenderly in and out. I moaned in response and parted my legs further to encourage greater access.

I felt Josef shift his weight on the bed and move between my thighs. Suddenly I felt his soft lips and even softer tongue against my skin. Gentle, slow caresses built to a crescendo and the sweetest release.

I reached down to put my hands on Josef's muscular shoulders and encouraged him to be with me.

He entered me smoothly and began moving slowly in the most intimate of dances. Ultimately our mutual release was magically fulfilling. And afterwards, rather than pulling away from me, Josef carefully settled his weight and covered my face with the softest of kisses until I fell asleep.

When I awoke, the room was streaming with mid-morning sunlight and Josef was gone. Sadly, I rolled onto my side and saw a crystal bowl overflowing with strawberries on the night stand next to the bed.

There was a note in Josef's handwriting:

Emma, by the time you wake, my staff will have collected your belongings from the hotel and settled the bill. Please make yourself at home. My staff have been instructed to assist you in any way that you require. I have changed your booking to a later flight and you will be travelling home first class. I'll see you at twilight. Josef.

As I read Josef's note, the ink smudged as my tears fell on the paper.

I dressed quickly and collected my single suitcase then asked Josef's butler to arrange a taxi for me. I hated leaving without saying good bye to Josef, but the very thought of saying farewell brought me to tears all over again.

Clearly Josef was prepared to let me go, even though I didn't want to leave.

As the driver loaded my suitcase into the taxi, I turned towards the mansion and squinted in the harsh midday sun.

And then I whispered, "Forgive me for not saying goodbye Josef – because I love you."

The end.


End file.
